A Comforting Heartbreak
by Liellana
Summary: May is left heartbroken by her previous boyfriend. Who else comforts her but Drew? Contestshipping, songfic: Cold as You.


**A Comforting Heartbreak**

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me._

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_

_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

May sighed, as she slammed the door close. She tossed the red cellphone on her desktop table, not bothering to look if it landed safe and sound. She couldn't care less. . . no, not anymore. May fell over her bed, her face buried on her pillow. The day had started great, until… a fight with Brendan. She had caught him cheating—_again. _Sometimes she wondered how she could take the heartache and torture. Seeing the boy of your dreams wrapped in the arms of another. Apologized. He apologized. The bastard freaking apologized. How could he? He.. he cheated on her, and all he could say was, "I'm sorry?" There was no "I love you May, I'm so sorry," or, "May, you're the only girl in my life, I'm so sorry," or maybe, a simple one like, "I made a mistake. I love you, and I'm sorry." He never said that he loved her, did he?

_Oh, what a shame,_

_What a rainy ending, Given to a perfect day._

_Just walk away, _

_No use defending words that you will never say._

The red cellphone rang, a happy tune finding it's way to May's ears. May didn't bother to look at the caller I.D., thinking it was Brendan ready to declare his undying love for her and apologize. May clasped her phone in a fist, and held the phone to her ear. "What do you want?" she spat, not bothering to lift her head up from the pillow. The person on the other end chuckled. May raised her head and glared at the phone, irritated. Her eyes widened as she saw the caller I.D., written in black letters with the number below it.

_Drew Hayden._

"Oh my Arceus," May said. "Sorry Drew, I thought you were Brendan." May said, her face tomato red. She sat indian style on her bed. She heard a scoff on the other end. "Really Drew, if you're not going to speak, then there's no point calling me. Why'd you call me anyways?"

"Is it wrong for a person to call his so-called rival on a rainy day?" she heard Drew say. May could almost see his perfect smirk playing on his lips.

"It wasn't raining a while ago," May said dully.

"Something wrong, May?" Drew asked.

May sighed, maybe she should tell him. But, he might tease her to death. How he had warned her before, and yet she didn't listen. "I'm… fine."

"You don't sound fine to me."

_And now that I'm sitting here,_

_Thinking of you._

_I've never been anywhere,_

_Cold as You._

"I don't?" May gasped, as she heard Drew's words. He knew her all too well. Four years of knowing each other was enough for Drew to know you like the back of his hand.

"May, you're not fooling anyone with your perfect_ façade. _And besides," May could hear Drew smirk, "I know you."

May rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. You're Drew, aren't you?"

"Seriously, what's wrong?" May sighed once more. "Sighing won't help you May," Drew said. "If you're not telling me on the phone, I'm coming there."

Dead. The conversation ended. May sighed, and placed her phone once more at her bedside table. Drew won't come, she knew it. He had better things to do than comfort his weak rival. . . right?

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray,_

_And I stood their loving you and washed them all away._

May buried her head on her knees, as she hugged them closer to her. She had always believed in him, despite what Drew had said. He _was _sweet, he _was _romantic, he _was_ the perfect guy. . . but, all of those were in the past. Drew was right. He always was. . . and she had—May felt her eyes tearing up—critcized everything he had said. She called him a liar, a fraud, a bastard. . . for not even caring. She just wanted love. . . and she had failed. May felt hot tears streaming down her face. She should have listened to him. . . she should have.

_And you come away with a great little story,_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

That. . . that girl wrapped in his arms. What was her name? Some girl named. . . Laila. It hurt May so much, like an arrow pierced her heart.

_Oh, what a shame,_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

_Just walk away,_

_No use defending words that you will never say._

She hugged her knees closer to her. The moment she walked away. It had rained. It was as if. . . the rain knew that she needed comfort, that she was depressed. It matched her mood perfectly. But now, no words can say that Brendan wasn't a cheater. But. . . it's no use. He was, and only God knows if he would change.

_And now I'm sitting here, _

_Thinking of you,_

_I've never been anywhere,_

_Cold as you._

A slight tap interrupted May's tearful sorrow. May raised her tearstrained face to her window, expecting a bird to be out there. Instead, sitting by the tree, in all his emerald glory, was Drew Hayden. A smirk played on his lips, a few stones he held in his hand. He was soaking wet. May gasped.

"Drew!" she shouted. She threw herself out of bed and hastily opened her window to let him in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Drew ran a hand through his wet hair. "I said I'd come, didn't I? Now, why is June crying?" May glared at him, her eyes slightly red.

"Oh, shut up Drew. . ." she looked aways, because she could feel tears welling up in her eyes once more.

_You never gave a damn thing, honey,_

_But I cried, cried for you._

"Ma-" Drew started, but was interrupted as May looked at him, tears filled in her eyes. Drew's expression softened. "May, tell me what's wro-"

"D-Drew!" May's voice trembled. She rushed forward to the emerald eyed coordinator, who caught her easily in his arms. "B-Brendan. . . h-he. . ." May heard Drew sigh. She felt his hands wrap around her, his head on top of hers.

"I knew it. . ." she heard him mutter. "It's okay." His grip around her grew tighter, and May felt a sense of security around her rival. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

May looked up at Drew, and she sapphire met emerald. His eyes were sincere, not showing any detail of lying. May felt her eyes blur, as more water made it's way to her eyelashes. "Drew. . ."

_Oh, what a shame, _

_what a rainy ending given to a perfect day._

"You're not going to yell at me?" May asked, as she buried her face on Drew's chest.

"Why would I do that?"

"You warned me; you told me that. . . he was a 'good-for-nothing playboy and cheater,'" May replied.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" May's eyes widened as he said that. Drew. . . he was being. . . nice.

"You don't deserve him." May looked up at the emerald-eyed coordinator. Drew smiled.

_Every smile you fake is so condescending,_

_Counted all the scars you made._

May felt her spirits lift up. His smile. . . She had never seen him smile. A simple smirk, a chuckle, every now and then. But his smile. . . it seemed so. . . refreshing. "Drew," she muttered. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome."

_Now that I'm sitting here, _

_thinking it through,_

_I've never been anywhere _

_Cold as You._

"Drew, I think I'm over Brendan," May smiled gently. She felt Drew's arms leave her body, and the warmth was gone. Even though he was soaking wet, he had warmth.

"Oh really?" Drew smirked.

"Yes really," May said, laughing.

"I only went here to say something. . . "

"What is it?" May asked playfully.

"I love you."

* * *

That's done XD

Please check out **RandomVisitorGirl's** profile and check out her new story: Stolen. It's very interesting. P.S. I KNOW HER IN REAL LIFE :p

And Chapter 16 of Balancing the Elements is up!


End file.
